When the Love Fall's
by Kimu Misuzu
Summary: Dua orang yang tidak mempercayai cinta karena alasan yang berbeda, namun di pertemukan oleh takdir. Mereka pernah terluka karena cinta dan itulah yang menyebabkan mereka tidak mempercayai kata itu, rasa itu.
1. Chapter 1

_**When the Love Fall's**_

_**By Kimu Mizusu**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, OOC, typo bertebaran, gaje dan segala bentuk yang tidak di tuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dari fic ini. Fic ini dibuat khusus untuk kesenangan semata :D**_

_**Happy Reading all**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Yang dia tahu, cinta itu Bullshit!_

_Kenapa dia berani berkata seperti itu? Karena dia melihat semua orang yang dikenalnya mengaku bahwa mereka sangat mencintai pasangannya. Dan saat mereka mengkhianati pasangannya, mereka semua berdalih karena cinta._

_Cih, itu namanya cinta? Cinta itu tidak lebih dari sebuah kata-kata manis namun di baliknya terdapat bisa mematikan. Awal yang manis dan berujung dengan menyakiti perasaan._

_Jadi katakan padanya, apa benar ada cinta yang murni di dunia yang kejam ini?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Yang dia tahu, semua cinta di dunia ini membutuhkan syarat._

_Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bisa memberikan cinta tanpa syarat. Semua orang di sekitarnya sama saja, mencintainya dengan syarat. Entah itu uang, kekuasaan ataupun yang lainnya. Bahkan orang yang seharusnya dia panggil 'Ibu' –yang katanya memberikan kita cinta tanpa syarat– melahirkannya ke dunia dengan cinta bersyarat._

_Uang.. ya uang. Uang itulah yang membuatnya tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun dengan ibunya. Uang itulah yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Katakan padanya jika ada seseorang yang menawarkan cintanya tanpa syarat apapun._

_Apa uang itu lebih berarti daripada cinta huh?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mizu kembali lagi setelah lama hiatus. Dan di dalam chapter ini masih belum kelihatan Rate M-nya karena mau membangun ceritanya dulu sebelum ehm..**_

_**Kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya di tempatnya. See you in next fanfic **___

_**Kimu Mizusu**_

_**12/07/013**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**When the Love Fall's**_

_**By Kimu Mizusu**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, OOC, typo bertebaran, gaje dan segala bentuk yang tidak di tuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dari fic ini. Fic ini dibuat khusus untuk kesenangan semata :D**_

_**Happy Reading all**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis blonde itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan puas. Gaun ungu yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna dan menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang pasti menggoda pria manapun untuk melihatnya.

Tapi bukan itu tujuan gadis blonde itu mengenakan gaun itu. Dia hanya~

"Yamanaka-_**san**_, apa kau sudah siap?"tanya seorang kru pemotretan di depan pintu ruangan

"Tunggu sebentar.."ucap gadis itu dan tidak berapa lama dia membukakan pintu dan memasang senyum ramah yang membuat kru tadi terpana

"Ano, apa aku boleh lewat?"tanya gadis itu memasang wajah _**innoncent**_ yang membuat kru itu sadar dan segera menjauh dari jalan yang di lalui gadis blonde itu

'_**Cih, dia ternyata sama saja dengan semua orang. Aku penasaran apa istrinya di rumah tahu dengan tingkah suaminya itu di sini? Mata yang penuh nafsu melihat gadis cantik di depannya..**_'gumam gadis itu saat menuju ruang pemotretan

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hari ini cukup sekian.."ucap Sai, sang fotografer yang membuat semua kru dan model senang. Ino hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Sai menyuruhnya untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Ino begitu sudah sampai di depan Sai

"Aku di undang ke pesta dan aku tidak punya pasangan. Apa kau mau~"kata-kata Sai terputus lantaran Ino sudah menjawab "terserah"

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ino yang _**ambigu**_. "Aku tahu kau pasti hanya ingin minum alkohol bukan?"

"_**Shirley temple**_ tepatnya.."

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum kiku mendengar jawaban Ino itu. "_**Well**_, sayangnya aku bukan mengajakmu ke jenis pesta yang menyediakan minuman itu.."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ajakanmu.."jawab Ino cuek dan pergi menuju ruang ganti

Sai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. Terkadang dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan Ino. Tapi hanya satu hal yang Sai tahu tentang pendapat seorang Yamanaka Ino tentang cinta.

_**Love is Bullshit!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai pesta seperti ini. Pesta di mana para _**sosialita**_ berlomba memamerkan apa yang mereka miliki –meskipun Ino tidak terlalu mempercayai barang yang di bawa mereka 100% milik mereka tanpa campur tangan kartu kredit– dan banyak pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikan yang artinya adalah tatapan mesum.

"Sai, setelah ini selesai kau harus mentraktirku minum _**sherly temple**_ dan _**tequila**_ sepuasnya.."bisik Ino meski dari nadaa berbicaranya sarat akan kekesalan. Sai hanya terkekeh, namun dia tahu jika Ino sudah mengatakan demikian mau tidak mau harus di turuti.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, di seberang mereka ada seorang pria berambut merah menyala dan memiliki tato di keningnya yang bertuliskan '_**ai**_'. Di tambah lagi kantung mata dan wajah _**stoic**_ yang dia miliki, membuatnya makin terlihat ganteng sekaligus membuat semua wanita yang ada di sana penasaran.

Ino memang sempat memandang pria '_**nyentrik**_' itu sebentar, sebelum berkata pada Sai "Dia aneh.."

Sai hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar komentar Ino. Yaah~ jangan salahkan Ino yang menganggap pria bermarga Sabaku itu aneh. Sai yang mempunyai orientasi _**biseksual**_ saja menganggap Gaara aneh, malah mirip panda. Namun Sai tidak berani menertawakan Sabaku muda di tengah pesta yang dia buat dan karena tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir di UGD. Siapapun di Tokyo tahu jika tempramen Sabaku muda sangat buruk sehingga banyak orang yang berusaha tidak terlibat masalah dengannya.

"Dia seperti panda.."celetuk Ino yang membuat Sai _**sweatdrop**_ karena pernyataan Ino dan karena mata Sabaku muda tertuju pada Ino. Sepertinya tuan muda Sabaku Gaara mendengarnya.

Dan Sai lupa jika Ino tidak tahu Gaara paling benci di samakan dengan mahluk yang menjadi _**icon**_ negeri tirai bambu sana. Dan demi menghindari hal yang tidak di inginkan menimpa sahabat kesayangannya ini, Sai segera menarik Ino pergi.

"Kita mau kemana?"tanya Ino yang heran karena tidak biasanya Sai pergi di tengah pesta

"Aku bosan disana. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _**pub**_ biasa kita datangi.."

Senyum Ino langsung terkembang begitu mendengar tempat yang ingin di tuju Sai. "Kenapa kau tidak dari awal mengajakku kesana?"

Sai tidak menjawab, namun dalam hatinya berharap semoga sang sahabat tersayangnya tidak berurusan dengn Sabaku Gaara. Sudah cukup Ino tidak mempercayai cinta, jangan di tambah dengan Ino tidak mempercayai mahluk bernama pria.

Namun sayangnya harapan Sai tinggalah harapan karena beberapa saat setelah kepergian Sai dan Ino, Gaara sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengikuti mereka dan mencari tahu tentang mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sai hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu menilah Ino sudah memasukkan cairan merah ke kerongkonganya. Sepertinya itu sudah gelas ke tiga, padahal mereka baru sampai lima menit yang lalu. Apa Inggris merubah sahabatnya begitu mengerikan?

"Hey Ino, sudah berapa lama kau bisa minum seperti ini?"tanya Sai membuka pembicaraan, sambil menggoyangkan gelas miliknya yang berisi _**tequila **_yang masih setengah.

Ino tampak berpikir sejenak, setelah sebelumnya meminum _**shirley temple**_ miliknya yang sudah masuk ke gelas keempat.

"Mungkin sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Salahkan saja _**forehead**_ yang mengajakku masuk ke dunia ini.."

Sai hanya menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu. Tapi menurutnya, bukan hanya karena Ino bisa minum alkohol seperti ini saja yang membuatnya berpikir jika Ino berubah. Tapi sikapnya yang memandang semua orang, terutama pria.

"Apa kau masih tidak mempercayai cinta?"

"Berapa kalipun kau bertanya hal itu padaku, jawabannya tetap sama.."

"_**Love is bullshit,right?**_"

Ino hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Sai yang menjiplak ucapannya. Yeah~ cinta tulus di dunia ini tidak ada. Semua cinta pasti memiliki maksud dan tujuan tertentu.

"Kau harus merubah pemikiranmu tentang hal itu, Ino-_**chan**_.."

"Kenapa Sai-_**kun**_? Bukankah yang aku katakan itu memang benar? Apa kau merasa tersinggung?"

Sai merasa Ino terlalu cepat untuk mabuk karena _**shirley temple**_ melirik gelas yang di pegang gadis blonde itu dan ternyata gelas yang di pegangnya bukanlah minuman kesukaan gadis itu. Tapi kapan dia memesannya?

"_**Well**_, sepertinya kau sudah mabuk. Lain kali saja kita membahas tentang hal itu Ino -_**chan**_.."ucap Saki dan mengambil paksa gelas yang di pegang oleh Ino

"Aku tidak mabuk.."gerutu Ino dan dia membuktikannya dengan berdiri serta berjalan beberapa langkah

"Tapi aku sudah merasa mabuk. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu _**hang over**_ dan besok tidak datang ke pemotretan.."jelas Sai dan menarik Ino untuk keluar dari _**pub**_

"Tapi _**hang over **_itu menyenangkan.."

"Kau memang benar-benar mabuk. Bahkan kau bilang _**hang over**_ itu menyenangkan?"

Sai hanya menghela nafas dan memaksa Ino untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum dirinya masuk ke tempat kemudi. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil _**ferrari FF**_ hitam Sai sudah melaju di jalanan yang lengang.

Orang yang di tugaskan Gaara tadi, ternyata mengikuti Sai dan Ino sampai ke _**pub**_ dan mengirimkan informasi yang dia miliki.

Gaara menerima pesan itu hanya menyeringai licik dan di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun cara untuk memberi pelajaran pada gadis yang berani mengatakan kata tabu itu.

Panda..

'_**Get ready to see my revenge, miss blonde...**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino terbangun saat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 pagi. Dan dengan malas-malasan Ino bangun dari tempat tidur dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian, Ino sudah berada di dapur seorang diri. Kedua teman _**flat**_ yang tingal di sana sepertinya sudah pergi ke tempat di mana kesibukan sudah menanti.

Jika Sai bekerja sebagai fotografer, lain lagi Sakura yang bekerja sebagai penulis. Harusnya sih Sakura berada di rumah, tapi mungkin Sakura pergi ke tempat di mana dia bisa mendapatkan inspirasi cerita.

Atau dia sudah di culik oleh Uchiha Sasuke sejak pagi..

Entah kenapa, pilihan ke dua jauh lebih masuk akal dari pada pilihan pertama di dalam pikiran Ino. Ino melirik _**waffle**_ yang sudah tersedia di meja makan berserta secarik kertas dari Sai. Aah~ apa dia lupa Ino itu model dan sarapan yang di buat Sai itu terlalu banyak kalorinya?

_Ino-chan, kau harus memakan sarapan ini sampai habis. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau bilang bahwa makanan ini terlalu banyak kalori dan membuatmu gendut. Kau memang model, tapi model tidak boleh mati karena kelaparan.._

"Sai, aku tidak akan mati sekonyol itu.."gerutu Ino sebelum mengigit satu _**waffle**_ rasa kesukaannya, cokelat

'_**Hm.. ngomong-ngomong tadi malam aku minum berapa banyak?**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Wanita yang berada di pesta tadi malam bernama Yamanaka Ino, putri dari perusahaan Yamanaka corp. Usia 22 tahun dan bekerja sebagai model.."jelas orang yang di suruh Gaara untuk mengikuti Sai dan Ino tadi malam

"Hn"

"Pria yang bersamanya adalah Shimura Sai, meskipun sebenarnya dia keturunan Uchiha. Usia 22 tahun dan pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer.."

"Keluarga Uchiha heh?"ucap Gaara _**sarkastik**_, karena keluarga Uchiha adalah salah satu pesaing berat perusahaannya. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Baik"ucap orang suruhan Gaara dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Gaara melihat map yang di berikan orang suruhannya tadi yang berisi tentang data-data Ino dan Sai. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk mengetahui Sai, karena pikirannya terlalu fokus dengan Ino dan pandangannya tentang cinta.

'_**Love is bullshit, eeh?**_'gumam Gaara dalam hati dan menyeringai, '_**Sebaiknya kita lihat bagaimana jika prinsipmu itu di bandingkan dengan prinsipku..**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sai dan Sakura hanya bisa _**sweatdrop**_ saat membaca email dari Ino. Tentu saja mereka _**sweatdrop**_ karena Ino mengajak mereka minum bersama dan di dalam emailnya dia bilang sudah menyiapkan penawarnya untuk mengurangi _**hang over**_.

"Aku memang harus menggugat Sakura ke pengadilan karena membuat Ino-_**chan**_ menjadi _**alcoholic..**_"ucap Sai setelah membaca email Ino dan datang menuju tempat mereka biasa minum

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sudah gelas keberapa?"tanya Sai saat baru sampai di hadapan Ino dan Sakura

"_**Oh, c'mon Sai-kun. **_Kami saja bahkan belum mulai.."jawab Ino sementara Sakura hanya _**sweatdrop **_mendapatkan _**deathglare**_ dari Sai

"_**Ladies,**_ sebaiknya kalian tidak merepotkanku saat _**hang over**_.."kta Sai memperingatkan yang hanya di jawab denga tawa oleh Sakura dan Ino

"Mari kita rayakan hari ini sebagai hari di mana kita sudah setahun tinggal bersama.."seru Ino dan mengangkat gelasnya, "_**Cheers!**_"

"_**Cheers!**_"ucap Sai dan Sakura dan menubrukkan gelas mereka pada gelas Ino

Dan setelah itu, mereka terlibat dengan pembicaraan yang seru. Entah itu tentang Sakura yang menceritakan bagaimana harinya yang harus dia habiskan untuk memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri dari pantat ayam Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat mesum, padahal dia merupakan sepupu Sai. Lalu Sai menceritakan bagaimana dia tertarik dengan seorang model yang memiliki tampang _**Androgini**_ yang membuat Sakura dan Ino tertawa geli mendengarnya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, setiap perkataan mereka di rekam oleh orang suruhan Gaara. sepertinya Gaara benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan Ino dengan mudah karena sudah berani mengatainya 'aneh' dan 'panda'.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kudengar si jabrik jagung menyatakan cinta padamu.."ucap Sai saat Ino dan Sakura berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan

"Benarkah itu, _**pig**_?"tanya Sakura dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan penasaran

"Hm"

"Dan kau menjawab?"tanya Sakura antusias

"Saku, apa kau tidak bisa menebaknya? Pasti dia menjawab tidak. Benar kan?"

"Hm"jawab Ino malas-malasan dan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi untuk menyesap _**hot chocolate **_miliknya

"Kau ini _**pig!**_"seru Sakura kesal, "Mau sampai kapan mempertahankan ideologi konyolmu itu? _**Love is Bullshit eeh**_? Memangnya kau ada di dunia ini karena apa jika bukan karena cinta?"

"Keterpaksaaan.."jawab Ino cuek dan mengambil sepotong _**apple pie**_ yang ada di meja dan menyuapkan sedikit ke mulutnya

"Haa~ apa kau tidak bisa memaafkan kedua orang tuamu itu sampai sekarang? Sebegitu bencinya kau dengan mereka?"tanya Sakura yang emosinya sudah lebih stabil setelah tadi meledak-ledak

"Hm"

"Ino-_**chan**_, semoga saja ada pria yang sanggup mengubah ideologimu itu.."komentar Sai sebelum dia menyuapkan _**apple pie **_buatannya ke mulutnya.

Setiap hari harus Sai yang memasak di _**flat**_ karena kedua mahluk bergender perempuan yang menghuni _**flat **_tidak bisa di harapkan. Jika Sakura membiarkan masuk ke dapur sama saja dengan menyuruh Sakura untuk merubah dapur menjadi medan perang. Sementara Ino? Dia memang pintar memasak, tapi orang itu jarang ada waktu untuk mengurus rumah dan lebih memilih mengurus jadwalnya atau mengurus rambut blondenya.

Kesimpulannya, mau tidak mau Sai yang harus memasak atau kedua sahabtnya itu bisa mati konyol, mati karena kelaparan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ When the Love Fall's ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mizu kembali lagi **___

_**Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan fanfic ini. Dan Mizu hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau misalnya nanti Mizu lama update, mohon di maklumi. Karena ide tidak bisa di paksakan dan karena Mizu juga punya kesibukan di RL.**_

_**Silahkan kirimkan kritik, saran bahkan flame monggo **___

_**Karena Mizu sadar, Mizu baru seusia kecambah sebagai author dan pastinya masih banyak kekurangan dari fanfic ini.**_

_**Kimu Mizusu**_

_**12/07/13**_


End file.
